


Call It What You Want

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Belts, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Breaking Up & Making Up, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Exes, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Living a pretty carefree life while hooking up with strangers, Bαekhyun enjoyed his freedom. He really did.How would he have known, that his next hookup would be able to completely overthrow his antics and drive him crazy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> HENLOOO PEEPS.
> 
> This is my third full fic. Like a long one I mean haha.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it! If yes leave a comment or hit me up on twitter. I'm @softformochibbh
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!! This is a work of fiction and has no relation to the real life
> 
> ALSO  
> big thanks to my beby riri. She helped me a lot and I know she will hate this when she sees it but I DONT CARE

Clubs.

Usually full of people, music so loud it makes your ears hurt, sweaty bodies pressed against each other while tongues fought for dominance.

It had something thrilling and addicting, especially for Baekhyun who loved to get lost in the hot steam of night, his own body moving to the music the way he wanted to.

He knew he was pretty, he knew his hips were something people would kill for and he never missed a chance to swirl them from side to side, hungry stares on him making him feel high.

Black silky hair was sticking to his forehead, underlining his heavy makeup which was slightly smeared right under his eyes, lips bitten red from the amount of alcohol he already had.

The fitting velvet blouse he chose to wear was half see through, enough to expose his chest every time he moved the slightest bit more intense, gaze lingering on the few people that sat at the bar, the drink in his hand half empty while the small drops of sweat rolled down his neck.

He wasn’t here for the drinks, music nor friends that tagged along, no, he simply just wanted to flirt and maybe also get fucked.

Taking the last sip of the whiskey he had in his hands, he walked back to the counter the second the music changed, lifting his hand to order another drink.

His friends were sitting on the couches at the end of the club, distracted by the girls that had come over, enough reason for him to stay alone for a while, until he noticed someone sitting down beside him.

The first thing he saw was the blonde slicked back hair and then the soft brown eyes, so endearing yet mysterious.

His handsome features send a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine, lips suddenly dry from all the staring before their eyes met, small smirk ghosting over his face.

“ Hi”

“ Hey”

Moving the slightest bit closer to the taller man, he let his gaze rake over his body and back up, swallowing heavily when he noticed just how hot he actually was.

And that voice? The sweet cherry on top.

“ You dance quite well”

“ Did you watch me?” Baekhyun teased, while moving his finger slowly over the rim of his glass, heart skipping a beat when he saw the other guy smirk briefly. It disappeared quickly though, almost like a fever dream.

“ So you did. Did you like it?” 

Following the other’s gaze which was lingering on his hands, he stopped moving his finger over the glass and instead licked it clean, purposely taking his time.

He knew what to do to rile people up, to get what he wants, this guy though, seemed to be a bit more complicated.

Especially because his gaze and behaviour could mean a lot.

“ And if I did? What then?” the tall man said, the glass he was holding pressing against his mouth soon after, making Baekhyun stare at the way his adams apple bopped once.

Leaning in to be able to whisper into his ear, he let his soft petal shaped lips stroke along the guy's skin for a second, purposely breathing a bit more daring.

“ Then we should dance together”

Getting up from his seat, he made sure to shake his ass a bit more than usually, simply just hoping he was onto something great instead of rejection.

One look behind him told him enough, because the other was following him, now showing off how tall he actually was.

Biting his lip in thought, Baekhyun squished through the people on the dancefloor and waved the taller closer with his finger, before unceremoniously wrapping his arms around his neck, inviting him to touch his hips.

And when he did, the smaller smiled, slowly starting to move his body to the music.

“ So, what’s your name, tall stranger?”

Watching him come closer and closer, until their faces were only inches apart, he truly could see every beauty mark on his face, the shape of his lips being awfully distracting.

“ Chanyeol”

Nodding his head once, he got up to stand on his tip toes, teasingly letting their lips brush against each other before replying.

“ I’m Baekhyun”

Suddenly feeling a hand wrap around his jaw, he was forced to look up again, the gentle yet strong hold making his knees weak, while watching the smile on Chanyeol’s face before he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere itself, but the smaller honestly was extremely affected by his dominance, his whole body giving in to his touches and pressing closer, completely ignoring the fact that he actually had wanted to dance, instead focusing on his kisses.

Those that made his eyes shut closed, hands stroke through the taller’s silver hair and crotch pressing closer, especially when Chanyeol’s hand found his ass, squeezing it tightly.

Tongues met in a constant battle that left him to moan softly, glad the music was so loud and even though this had been what he had wanted from the start, he was still taken aback at how good the other actually was.

Maybe too good to be true, which ultimately made him pull back, eyes gazing up into Chanyeol’s.

He knew his lips were now red and swollen, his hair probably sticking to his skin even more, but he also knew he was hot and that was his main hope for taking the taller home.

“ Do you want to get out of here? “

“ Would you like that?” Chanyeol replied, that smirk back on his lips, while his hands both were still on the smaller’s ass.

Words making him bite his lips and nod.

“ Yeah, a lot actually”  
_______________________

The night took the turn he wanted and he knew he left his friends behind, but he couldn’t care less now that he was being pinned to the bed, laying under the taller and being able to stroke his slender fingers along his defined abs.

It happened all faster than he had thought, but he didn’t want to complain, especially because Chanyeol was fucking him with his fingers, slow but so good, his other hand continously squeezing his thigh.

Baekhyun’s head was filled with things he wanted to curse, the pleasure in his bones growing stronger the more the taller rubbed along his tight walls, but it was close to impossible.

Instead loud moans and whimpers left his lips, not caring about the fact that he was a mess from simple touches.

“ You sure like my fingers, huh?”

Blinking his eyes a few times, he reached down between his legs to grab Chanyeol’s other hand, opening his mouth to suck on his fingers and swirling his tongue around them all while smirking like a fool.

“ They are so thick and long, you reach so deep inside of me, of course I like them” he replied, before guiding the taller’s hand back down over his chest to his thigh, making sure to not break their eye contact.

“ If you fuck me this good with just your fingers, I’m really interested in how you will do it with this”

Letting his own hand wander to Chanyeol’s pants, he squeezed his bulge in between his palm, licking his lips once he had felt just how big he actually was.

Until his hands were pinned against the mattress above his head, strong hand holding them together and making him gasp.

“ Yeah? You want me to fuck you? Do you think you deserve that while acting like a brat?” Chanyeol asked, voice deep yet soft, but his words made the smaller shiver, dominance definitely having a strong effect on him.

And he wasn’t even able to reply properly when the other pressed his fingers against his prostate, rubbing so fast yet gentle and making his legs shake from the ecstasy he was feeling.

“ Fuck, please”

“ Please what?”

The thrill about their current situation was higher than everything he had felt before, his body about to completely submit to the other’s way of treating him, a mere puppet in the hold of a god.

And at this point, he really just needed to be wrecked, eyes filling with tears from the pleasure.

“ Fuck me, please”

Watching Chanyeol smirk and then feel him remove his fingers, he let him spread his legs even more, knowing the way he must have looked, exposed and willing.

It made his own dick twitch in excitement, especially when the taller started to pull down his pants as well, revealing just how turned on he already was and Baekhyun did not want to completely give up the lead, instead pushing him down on the bed when he had put a condom over his cock and climbing into his lap.

He knew he had a good body and he also knew he could be sexy when he wanted to be, which led him to slowly sit down on top of his dick, grinding along the hot girth while watching Chanyeol’s eyes turn even darker than before.

“ You really have a nice body, Chanyeol-ah”

“ Says someone who is the literal definition of sex on legs” the taller replied, rough hands wandering onto Baekhyun’s hips to grab them, thumbs drawing circles and it was obvious he got impatient the more the smaller only moved his hips.

“ Yeah?, am I?”

Briefly lifting his hips, he situated himself right above the other’s dick and sunk down, stretch making him moan because it was just so fucking big.

He could feel the taller pulsate inside of his tightness, the girth pressing harshly against his soft walls and making him swoon.

Once he ended up sitting on Chanyeol’s pelvis again though, the feeling of being full left him to lick his lips, hand coming up to stroke over his own stomach, pressing against a certain spot.

“ I can feel you up here”

Slowly rocking his hips back and forth, Baekhyun made sure to not go too fast, simply because the stretch hurt and wanting to get used to it.

Chanyeol though, started to roll his own hips up into the smaller, making him hiccup from the pleasure.The feeling of his dick rubbing along his sensitive spot, sending shivers down his spine.

“ Is that all you got, baby?”

Purring at the nickname, the smaller stared down at the other and moved his hands on top of his chest, fingers sliding along his hot skin.

“ I thought you wanted to fuck me, put in some more work” He teased, totally not having expected to suddenly being turned around and pressed into the pillows, harsh thrust making him gasp.

“ Ah”

“ You’re a slut for this cock aren’t you? Look at you sucking me in so much” Chanyeol said slowly, voice merely above a whisper but loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, making him keen.

“ I’ve had better “ 

Daring to be the brat he sometimes wanted to be, he moaned when the other suddenly spanked the side of his ass, obviously testing the waters, literally stealing his breath while starting to pound into him harshly.

The loud skin on skin noises left Baekhyun to blush, eyes closing from the sudden amount of pleasure which rushed through his veins, never having thought he could be this turned on.

“ Are you sure? Seems like your needy pussy thinks differently” the taller replied, mean chuckle following his words while he fucked harshly and intensely, giving him another spank on the other side of his butt.

The burning skin made Baekhyun feel lightheaded, the pleasure rushing through his body intensified and his legs shivered, hands grabbing the sheets while he shook his head.

Subconsciously clenching around Chanyeol's length and sucking him in even more, full feeling making him go insane.

“ You fuck me damn good, maybe I should give you a proper chance”

Calming down from the slight burn, it started to feel even better, making him lean into the kiss that was being offered, hips bucking with every push deeper into him, knowing he was close already.

A thing that was usually hard to achieve, Chanyeol though, seemed to be able to do this without even having to try.

“ Do you feel close, baby?”

Nodding his head when the kiss stopped, Baekhyun curled his toes at the sudden push against his prostate, feeling so intense that he actually wanted to scream, instead nothing left his throat except a low whine.

“ Yeah? This feels good huh? You sure like it when I fuck you deep” Chanyeol said, purposely pressing against the smaller’s sweet spot again and again until Baekhyun’s body shook heavily, white ropes covering his sweaty chest, eyes starting to be unfocused.

“ Holy...Shit” he gasped, closing his eyes while shivering from oversensitivity, Chanyeol continuing to fuck into him fast until he also came to an aprubt halt, loud groan close to the smaller’s ear.

If he knew one thing, it was, that this had probably been the best sex he had in ages, maybe even the best.

Whole body feeling numb and sensitive, he whimpered briefly when Chanyeol pulled out of him, giggles leaving his mouth from the euphoria he was feeling.

“ What? That good?”

“ Hm, more than average I would say” he joked, receiving a gentle slap to his butt which made him laugh and spread his legs, welcoming the cold towel with which the taller briefly cleaned him up.

“ Oh, what a gentleman”

“ I should be, I have enough life experience to know how to act properly after sex”

Listening to his words, Baekhyun’s ears perked up, rolling onto his stomach once the other was done to look at him, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“ You’re older than me? That’s hot”

“ Maybe? I turned thirty a few weeks ago” Chanyeol replied, also moving to lay on the bed, casual conversation seeming more comfortable than he had expected after fucking each other.

And this reply made Baekhyun’s dick twitch once more, the age difference truly turning him on.

“ That explains why you’re so good in bed. I’m twenty-four”

“ Guessed so, it explains why you are such a brat” 

Gasping at his reply, Baekhyun honestly had to snort, gently punching the taller’s side as some sort of revenge.

“ You liked it though, didn’t you? Also, should I call you Hyung then?” he teased, lips forming a cute pout, bathing in the light atmosphere.

“ Next time, maybe”

“ Next time? You seem pretty sure that I would want to hook up again” Baekhyun said, amused at the other’s reply.

And even though he started to feel more than tired now that the high was calming down, he sincerely did not want to stop talking.

“ Well, don’t you?”

Watching Chanyeol’s smirk, he was distracted for a moment, laying down on his back and pulling the blanket up over his body, eyes closing to avoid having to laugh again.

“ Maybe”  
_______________

Even though he usually absolutely hated hooking up twice with the same person, Baekhyun left a note with his phone number before leaving the taller alone again.

The morning after was crazily normal, except the headache and pain in his back, but it didn't stop him from barging into his best friend's apartment, too lazy to prepare his own breakfast and instead deciding to annoy the other.

"A wonderful morning to my favorite person in the whole wide world "

Stepping inside without a care, Baekhyun didn't even mind that he caught his friend in action, the other's boyfriend being all over him until they both noticed who just joined.

"Baekhyun, what the fuck??"

"Hello to you too, Jongin. Anyways, what are you having for breakfast?" He dared to ask with a big smile, taking off his shoes and jacket before sitting down at their kitchen aisle, amused at the other's flushed appearances. 

Letting his eyes rake over the state Kyungsoo was in, he knew he did not just interrupt them kissing and Baekhyun actually felt bad, ending up biting his lips. 

"You reek of sex Baek. With whom did you hook up this time?" His best friend said, now having buttoned up his shirt again, back to cutting vegetables. 

His question though, made the smaller grin and reach for his phone, curious to see if he maybe already had gotten a reply.

"A sex god. To be quite honest, older than me and extremely experienced. He fucked me into seventh heaven. You want some details?"

Giggling at the other vehemently rejecting his suggestion, he bit his lip when indeed a message popped up, short but enough to make him smile. 

(0XXX34XXXX31)  
Hey!  
Leaving me alone early in the morning sure is rude, you really are a brat. Still, if you're up for a quick fuck, write me.

" Did he write you?"

Briefly nodding his head, he typed out a reply, before fully focusing on his best friend and the smell of good food once more, soft grin ghosting over his lips.

(Baekhyun)  
If I'm in the mood, I will.  
Xoxo  
_____________________

" Haechan don't do that!" 

Running over to where the small boy was ripping paper into two halves Baekhyun honestly did not know what to say. 

Studying to be a kindergarten teacher, he currently was an intern at the place right beside his university, but handling kids didn't ultimately mean it would be easy.

Carefully kneeling down to pick up the other small boy, he stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. 

" What you did is not nice, little one. Why did you rip the painting?" 

" He annoyed me," Haechan replied while pointing at the other, only leading him to cry more. 

" Taeyeong it's okay! Calm down. We will just paint a new picture together okay?" 

Gently stroking over his small cheek, he dried the tears, hoping it would work, before sighing loudly. 

" Haechan you can't do this. It was something he drew and now you ruined it. Even if he annoyed you, it's just not right. Please apologize okay? " he said, while waiting for the small boy to give in and shake Taeyeong's hand. 

Smiling at their little interaction, Baekhyun honestly was more than happy when the day was over, briefly stopping by his favorite bakery to greet his best friend. 

Stepping inside and seeing the other behind the counter, decorating some cake, he smiled and rushed over, immediately leaning onto the surface to grin at him. 

His own black hair being a mess against his forehead, loose strands adding some sort of cuteness to his overall innocent look.

" Good Afternoon Kyungsoo" 

" Baek" the other said, voice strained while he focused on not dropping the ganache, his glasses sliding down his nose. 

" Oh my God you're literally so sweet!! Greeting me like your long lost hated ex" 

Giggling when he could see his friend rolling his eyes, he sat down to be able to relax properly, the shop not loaded with people at this hour. 

" How was daycare?" 

" Tiring. I had to stop two kids from fighting, but overall it was fun" Baekhyun replied, reaching for one of the cupcakes in the display only to receive a smack to his hand, pout evident on his face. 

" It's actually good that you came by, because I wanted to ask you something" 

" Hm. Sure, ask me anything you want" 

Reaching for his phone he briefly scanned the display, sighing when the only message he got was from his step tracker, only to look back up at Kyungsoo who now was taking off his gloves, finished with the decoration. 

“ I need to go to the post office for a package, but as you can see, I’m stuck here”

" And? What do I have to do with that?" he cheekily replied, loving to rile up his friend. 

"Don’t be a dick. Can you go get it for me? You’re free now, aren’t you?" 

Knowing he could never say no to his best friend, the smaller defeatedly nodded his head, not even having a good excuse to not do it. 

" Sure, why not. But only because I love you "  
__________________

Days like this were actually his favorite, because the rain was pouring down onto the streets, the heat of the summer dimming down only the slightest while he decided to walk the distance to the post office, umbrella swinging over his head. 

The air was crisp, making his hair curl due to the humidity but he couldn't care less when he reached the small shop of their town, a bunch of people inside waiting for their packages as well. 

Stepping over the wet asphalt, he listened to the sound of his shoes until he opened the door, walking inside and putting his umbrella away for the time being.

The line wasn’t super long, so he decided to stand behind a taller man, immediately reaching for his phone to distract himself, because he absolutely hated waiting.

What he did not expect though, was a sudden hot breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine, not knowing who or why it was happening, until he turned around, seeing the familiar face.

“ Chanyeol”

“ Hey there, didn’t expect to see you here”

Trying to suppress the smile that wanted to wander onto his lips, the smaller slipped his phone back into his pocket, eyes raking over the taller’s appearance and slightly wet hair.

A sin.

“ Is it that uncommon to be at the post office?” he teased, licking over his lips while watching Chanyeol step the slightest bit closer, his rough warm hand finding a loose strand of hair on the smaller’s face, stroking it back behind his ear.

“ No, just thought the next time I see you, it would be in bed, under me”

Swallowing the weak arousal down, Baekhyun stepped back the least bit, keeping a distance between them, because two could play this game.

“ You sure are confident, huh? Who says I would be under you?”

Smiling when he could see Chanyeol chuckling into his fist, he knew he could have the upper hand as well, right now though, he sincerely prayed for something more to happen.

And he was rewarded, when the other came closer, leaning towards his ear.

His breath tickled over Baekhyun’s cold skin, hands suddenly sweating from excitement, especially when the older man briefly squeezed the side of his jaw, gentle yet needy.

“ Last time you quite enjoyed being under me, we can try it again though, tonight?”

Seriously wanting to agree without a second thought, he knew he couldn’t, having to work early the next day.

Which is why he reached for Chanyeol’s hand to draw random circles on his palm with his own finger, biting his lip in thought.

“ I can’t. I have to be up early tomorrow and to be completely honest, you ruined me last time, I cannot risk not being able to sit the whole day” he admitted, giggling when the taller started to laugh and nod his head in understandment.

“ No worries, we don’t want that. What about the weekend? Any plans?”

Meeting his eyes, the smaller honestly didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast, pushing it onto his need for sex.

“ No, none. Would you like to change that?”

“ If you allow me to. I will send you the details in the next few days” Chanyeol replied, standing up properly again and pointing at the counter “ for now, you should go get your package though.”  
__________________________________

True to his words, Baekhyun received a short message Friday afternoon.

It wasn’t much, but after googling the name Chanyeol sent, the smaller found out he was being invited to a five star restaurant, excitement way bigger than it already had been.

Not only would he get dicked down, but eat good food as well.

He just knew the older man had money, probably tons of it and even if he did not want to feel that way, he sure was intimidated.

This would be just physical stress relief, nothing more.

Or so he thought, because when the said day arrived, Baekhyun took over three hours to shave, put on makeup and choose what to wear.

A tough choice, especially because he did not have anything fitting for such a high class place, in the end going for a black button up and black jeans.

His hair was not styled, instead falling over his eyes softly, while his makeup was also rather calm with red eyeshadow and a bit of concealer. 

Nothing more, nothing less.

At the end of the night it’s going to be ruined anyways.  
___________________________

The thing that completely took him out though, was the fact that Chanyeol already waited in front of the restaurant when he arrived, long black coat over his broad shoulders, his eyes staring at his wrist watch.

Truly a sin on legs.

He himself suddenly felt underdressed and he sincerely hoped the taller wouldn’t be disappointed, leading him to walk closer until he was in front of him, a small smile ghosting over his lips.

“ Missing me that much? I saw you staring at your wrist watch a few times” he teased, delighted when the other started chuckling, his appearance intimidating yet soft.

“ Maybe I’m just really hungry”

Nodding his head in understanding, he seriously loved the little amount of control he had over their conversation, deciding to act like a brat once more.

After all, Chanyeol seemed to like it.

“ Hm, hungry for food or for me though?”

Walking inside without giving the older guy a chance to reply, he ended up amused about the way he could see Chanyeol’s eyes wander over his back down to his ass.

Not once, but twice.  
__________________________

The food was delicious, nothing surprising due to the amount of money they would have to pay, but for Baekhyun the most interesting thing at the moment, was definitely something different.

Slowly moving his fork through the little bit of pasta he had left, his eyes were constantly on Chanyeol and the way he was cutting his steak, sleeves rolled up his muscular arms, lips being met by his tongue more than once.

“ Is it good?”

Seeing Chanyeol look up, big eyes soft yet mysterious, the smaller subconsciously spread his legs under the table, pants suddenly feeling too tight.

“ I had better” the tall man replied and Baekhyun just knew it was payback for the thing he had said during the first night they had shared together.

“ Is that so?”

Carefully dabbing the corners of his mouth, he scooted the least bit closer to the table, people around them being focused on their own conversation and dinner.

The atmosphere was actually extremely calm and nice, yet, he wanted to ruin it.

Maybe just a little.

Looking around the room to make sure no waiter was in sight, Baekhyun carefully slipped out of his shoe, foot immediately wandering up the older man’s leg, holding in his giggle at the way he could see the momentarily panic in the other's eyes.

“ Baekhyun”

It was a warning tone, one he probably shouldn’t have ignored, but he couldn’t have cared less when he was turned on by his dominant voice.

Instead of replying, the smaller let his foot wander upwards even more, toes stroking along the seam of his pants and then closer to his inner thigh, until Baekhyun dared to press it against Chanyeol’s bulge.

Teasingly.

He wasn’t doing anything more than gently applying pressure, but the mere entertainment of watching the taller lose his calm for a brief second, was enough to make him want to do more.

“ Cat got your tongue?” he asked, picking his wine glass up and letting his lips meet the blood colored drink, taste burning down his throat and making him feel alive.

Until Chanyeol reached under the table, grabbing his foot and pressing his fingers into the bottom, ripping a whimper from his mouth.

“ Behave, or do you want me to really honestly completely ruin you later?”

Shivering at his words, he nodded without a second thought, muscles involuntary tensing up for a second before he calmed down again.

“ I thought that was the reason you wanted to meet me again?” he retorted, having to remove his foot once more, when the waiter walked over to them, menu in his slim hands.

“ Dear Sirs, is there anything else I could help you with?” he asked, and he was cute, Baekhyun had to admit that, not his type though.

Still, he saw his chance to continue the dangerous game he was playing, fingers moving over the rim of his glass.

“ Sadly enough, the thing you could help me with is not on the menu” 

Watching Chanyeol’s eyes grow in size, he giggled at the sight, the waiter equally as shocked and taken aback.

“ S-Sir? I-”

“ You can indeed help us by bringing the bill, thank you” the other interrupted, making Baekhyun pout in disappointment, the fun ending too soon.

“ What a buzzkill” 

Meeting his eyes, Baekhyun realized he truly took it too far, sensing that Chanyeol didn’t like it at all, but it was simultaneously also a huge turn on, leading him to sit up properly.

“ Why? You still get what you want, only earlier” Chanyeol answered, while unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, revealing the slightest bit of his collarbone.

Enough for Baekhyun to breathe heavier.

“ We will see if it is what I want”  
____________________________

Actually, he had expected anything after the way he had acted.

What didn’t come to his mind though, was what was currently taking place.

The hotel room was pretty.

Floor to roof windows in the bedroom, while a king sized bed was standing in the middle, sheets and pillows a dark red, Baekhyun on top of it all with his hands in the hold of Chanyeol.

He hadn’t even been able to properly take his shoes off, when he was dragged to the bed, back pressed against the mattress while the taller hovered above him, watching him take off his belt.

“ Are you going to tie me up?” he asked with a shudder raking through his body, excitement so big that it was hard holding it in.

“ First off, you are going to strip for me. Everything”

With Chanyeol sitting up and giving him the needed space, Baekhyun honestly already felt his dick hardening in his pants, the situation itself arousing him to no end.

And who was he to not play along?

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he kept their eye contact, making sure the other would see what he was doing properly, until he sat there, legs slightly spread, body shivering from the cold air hitting his nakedness.

The night had brought darkness, wrapping the room in a soft warmth from the lights and making Chanyeol almost look ethereal.

Wouldn’t it had been for his hands holding the belt with so much strength, veins visible on his arms.

“ What? Is my body a turn on?”

“ You obviously don’t know how erotic you actually are, do you?” Chanyeol asked, before pushing the smaller onto the sheets, sitting down on top of his thighs.

The weight made Baekhyun huff his breath, his jaw suddenly grabbed and turned upwards, no way for him to easily break free and he loved it.

He absolutely loved it.

Nothing happened other than him being stared down so intensely, that he awkwardly squirmed around, his dick hard between his legs from literally doing nothing.

“ Still wanting to be a brat, or are you going to behave now so I can fuck you senseless?” 

Giggling at his words, Baekhyun moved his head to the side, in order to rub against the older man’s hand, eyes gleaming with fervor.

“ Being a brat is so much fun though, did you take the thing I did in the restaurant to heart?” he teased, feeling his hands being moved over his head and then tied up with the belt, a restricted way of moving which made him moan breathlessly.

“ Roll over”

The demand was quite clear, leading him to do exactly that and lay on his stomach, his naked ass being on full display, purposely shaking it a little, when suddenly he received a harsh slap.

“ Ow?” he gasped, shuddering at the sensation that ran through his body, the pain only small in comparison to the amount of precum that dripped onto the mattress.

“ You sure liked this last time though, want me to do it again?” Chanyeol questioned, his eyes gentle yet hazy, obvious that he was turned on as well and that fact alone made the smaller move up on his knees and elbows, pushing closer towards the older man.

“ Yeah, spank me, Hyung”

Moaning loudly when the taller’s hand landed on his other asscheek, he felt his body shuddering, the pain so delicious that he had to look between his own legs, watching his dick twitch.

“ How is that, huh? “ the other whispered, rough fingers finding Baekhyun’s rim to press against it, teasingly circling the sensitive area “ Want my fingers in you, while I spank you?”

The words were laying on his tongue, the simple ‘please’ that could have led to pleasure, but he wasn’t ready to give in that fast, instead moving one of his feet between Chanyeol’s legs once more, pressing against the pretty obvious bulge.

“ You sure you can hold it that much longer?” 

Whining loudly when another slap landed on his already red skin, he buried his face in the pillow, eyes tearing up from both lust and pain.

His ass being grabbed by rough hands made him look back again, suddenly feeling the taller grind right between his cheeks, fabric of his pants rubbing over his hole and the sensation itself made him want to move away, feeling too much at once.

“ You’re right, maybe I should just fuck you raw and fill you up to the brim until you can do nothing else but cry like the slut you are”

The fact that he was so turned on by being degraded, drove Baekhyun insane, surprised at what he actually was into, his legs shaking from the need of wanting to be fucked.

“ Yeah, maybe you should, but that would be so rushed, hm? “ 

“ Rushed it would be indeed” 

Watching Chanyeol move away from his body and instead lay down, he dared to sit up, tied up hands between his legs to be able to look at the other, curious about what he was doing, when he saw his tongue peeking out, licking over plump lips.

“ Come here, ride my face baby” he said and Baekhyun never moved faster, climbing onto the other and hovering above his head, asscheeks being spread by warm hands almost immediately.

From this point of view, he could clearly see the outline of Chanyeol's thick girth pressing against his pants, and salivating was something he could not suppress, that was until he felt the other’s lips kiss his hole, tongue peeking out to lick over it.

It was crazy how intense he was feeling about it, his body almost falling forward from the pleasure, before he remembered what he was supposed to do, hips slowly starting to move back and forth, pressing against the older man’s mouth.

“ Fuck yes….” he moaned, stimulation getting stronger the more he moved, while trying to also focus on Chanyeol’s hands, those which were massaging his globes, holding him in place.

Placing his tied hands on top of one of the other’s thighs, he curved his back a bit more, feeling his dick leak so much precum, more than he ever had seen before.

“ You’re going to make me cum, Hyung”

Wanting to move faster, he yelped when he suddenly was thrown back onto the mattress, ass still facing the older, only hearing the unbuckling of pants and ripping of a condom, before a hot pulsating length was pushed into his tight hole, forcing his walls apart.

“ Y-You’re so fucking big, asshole” he cursed, tears rolling down his cheeks even though he loved being stretched so forcefully.

“ Brats deserve it, though” 

And with the first push into him and back out, he knew he was a goner, the feel of being fucked again, by a literal sex god, just too overwhelming, hands grabbing the sheets tightly.

The feel of Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, grabbing his tender skin roughly, made him whimper and then moan, his prostate being constantly abused, yet not enough.

“ Fuck me harder, please” he begged, giving in for once, pleasure too strong to keep up his attitude.

Instead of that happening though, the movements stilled and he could feel the taller leaning over him, lips pressed against his ear “ Beg for it, slut”

Pursing his lips and almost cursing out loud, he took a deep breath, merely focusing on the way he was being filled, legs already feeling numb.

“ Please, fucking please, wreck me. You promised it, Chanyeol-ah” he said, voice quiet yet sultry and it worked.

Because from one second to the other he was being pounded so hard and fast, eyes rolling back so much that it hurt, spit dripping down his chin.

“ Ugh...Fuck yes, yes, yes”

“ Yeah? That good?” Chanyeol asked before he moved his long fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, harshly pulling on it and making the smaller moan even more.

It was intense, the way he was feeling so close to the edge, yet not close enough, hips shaking with every thrust until it got just too much, hands reaching between his own legs to touch his dick, jerking himself off while his face was pressed into the pillows.

“ I’m gonna cum” 

“ Me too, cum for me beautiful” the taller groaned and he did not know if it was the name, but being called beautiful tipped him over the edge, hot cum spurting all over the red sheets, his body almost immediately giving up and dropping down.

“ God……”

“Actually, Chanyeol is enough” 

Giggling at his words, he truly felt fucked out, high on the aftermath and the way everything was aching yet being comfortable.

And maybe this topped the first time they had shared, the sex truly being mindblowing.  
__________________________

“ So….Chanyeol, what are you doing for a living?” Baekhyun asked, body all cleaned up and under the warm blankets, head leaning onto his hand to be able to stare at the other, who was laying on his arm, eyes gazing towards the ceiling.

“ I’m a music manager, does it suit me?”

Biting his lips at his words, he thought for a moment, taking in the view of the sweat on the other’s abs, slightly glistening when the light shone onto it.

“ Yeah, it does suit you. What do you think I do for a living?”

“ Something with kids, right?” Chanyeol asked, big brown eyes finding the smaller’s and making him gawk.

“ Yeah..How-”

“ When I met you at the post office, you had pink marker on your neck, guessed it was a child’s doing”

Sitting up abruptly and immediately regretting it due to the pain shooting up his spine, he groaned and took a minute, ending up snorting at the situation.

“ And you did not intend to tell me?”

“ You looked cute with it, so no” Chanyeol replied and something about the way he said that made Baekhyun genuinely smile, slowly moving closer until he was able to lean down and press a kiss against the taller’s lips, long and soft.

“ Can I ask you something?”

“ You’re already doing that “

Ending up rolling his eyes, he giggled at the situation and gave the older another kiss, purposely pulling on his bottom lip once he moved back.

“ You like the sex, don’t you?”

“ Yeah, it’s good” 

Humming at his reply, Baekhyun licked over his own lips again and then gazed into the other’s eyes.

“ So it is okay for me to write you again, when I want to fuck?”

Now it was his turn to be kissed, his back meeting the mattress, Chanyeol moving his lips over his own sensual and slow, until he had to break off to breathe.

“ How about we go for another round, a quickie?, You’re still loose enough for me to easily slip in”

Shuddering at his words, Baekhyun briefly closed his eyes in order to calm down, legs almost automatically spreading to make room for the taller to fit in between, eyes meeting his soon after that.

“ Hm, okay...Let's do that”  
__________________________________

What had been promised as a purely physical relationship, started to be one.

A good one.

Baekhyun could write Chanyeol whenever he wanted to, was in the mood or just needed a warm shoulder to sleep on.

Maybe, at one point the smaller briefly wondered about what they were doing, he chose to shove that away from his sight though, his bad past not needed anymore.

After all, the taller seemed different, was older and clearly had more experience.

If he would turn out to be a asshole as well, Baekhyun would be glad for having not taken it further than sex.

Or so he thought.

Because one of those days, an invitation was sent to him, with the mere information about a visit to an art gallery, no mention of hooking up.

It was strange, this excitement that still settled inside his stomach even though they wouldn’t meet for the usual, his lips curving into a smile the minute he had read it.

And it did not go unseen by his best friend, who was standing in the kitchen, kneading some dough for dinner.

“ What do we have here? You seem lovestruck” he teased, eyebrows raised in amusement, when Baekhyun looked up in shock, mouth closing and opening like a fish.

“ Ew, what?? Lovestruck? You’ve got to be kidding me. I just read through some messages”

Leaning over the counter, the smaller stared at his friend, trying to get rid of the thoughts he momentarily had.

“ Then what made you smile like that? That guy you hook up with on a regular basis?”

Snorting at his words, he tried to calm the sudden skip of his heart, absolutely hating that he seemingly was not able to have the control.

“ It was him, yes, but I didn’t smile. You probably only imagined that. He invited me to an art gallery, though” Baekhyun replied, eyes now gazing towards the living room windows, the rain harshly hitting against the glass.

“ I thought it’s only sex?”

“ It is, why?” 

Meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes, he saw the confusion and now that it was voiced out loud, it made him think as well, the slight shift in the air reachable.

“ It doesn’t mean anything Soo”

“ Sure, if you say that”  
________________________

The rough weather truly reflected his mood, because once the day of their date had arrived, Baekhyun switched from being excited to being anxious.

Constant thoughts of this meaning more, kept bothering his mind, leading him to bite his lips.

He hated himself like this, people pointing out loose strands of his otherwise simple engagements and yet, he wasn’t opposed to it.

Not this time.

Chanyeol was a good man, ridiculously talented in bed and had a nice sense of humor.

Their age difference was just the cherry on top, because it was a huge turn of for the smaller.

Still, he tried to focus on other things, not needing to be the fool in this mess of thoughts and beliefs.

Which is why he was ready sooner than usually, standing in front of his apartment while waiting for the taller to pick him up.

The air was crisp, making his cheeks tingle and the coat he was wearing to wrap around tighter over his body, lips tingling from constantly licking over them.

Until, he saw a black, more than expensive car stop in front of him, the window rolling down to reveal Chanyeol and his ever so perfect face.

“ Hello there beautiful. Saw you standing all alone and wanted to try my luck”

“ Do you say that to every handsome man you see on the streets?” Baekhyun giggled, before opening the door and getting inside, the seatbelt immediately over his body.

And then he met the other’s warm eyes, the smile not really disappearing from his lips.

“ No, not really. Only to you”

“ So you mean to say I’m special?”

Knowing he was taking his flirting the least bit too serious, he was more than delighted to see the older’s lips curve into a smirk, before he started the engine and drove back onto the streets, focusing now on the road.

“ Maybe”  
____________________________

Art galleries always had something sophisticated and rich, Baekhyun actually feeling out of place.

Now though, Chanyeol was leading the way, obviously making sure the smaller was feeling comfortable while pointing at certain frames until they stopped in front of a self portrait.

Huge and focused on red colors, it captured his attention and he knew the taller was staring at him.

“ Do you like that one?”

“ It’s really pretty, maybe it’s obvious but I don’t have a clue about art, this though, kind of speaks to me” he replied, gasping softly when a rough hand snaked around his waist to pull him closer.

The people around them staring at the smaller as if he did not belong there.

Technically they were right and it really was the least bit uncomfortable, being surrounded by richness, money soaked clothes and interior as well as Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who fitted into all of this just quite well.

They had a physical relationship, so why was he taken to such a place?

Both wanting to lean on the taller’s shoulder and move away from it, he bit his lips and focused on the painting once more, sincerely hoping that weird feeling would pass.

“ It is not obvious Baekhyun, don’t worry your pretty little head” Chanyeol replied, voice so smooth and gentle that the smaller one actually really calmed down, eyes blinking away the shyness.

Still having a hand on his hips which guided him towards the next row of paintings, he subconsciously smiled to himself, finally deciding to ignore the eyes that were on him.

“ How is that one? Too crazy?” Chanyeol spoke up, pointing at an art piece which consisted of blue and yellow colors. Strong, intense and actually mesmerizing.

“ No, it’s beautiful” 

Noticing that the older man was staring at him instead of the painting, he suddenly was too nervous to turn around to look at him as well, eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

“ I shall buy it then”

“ Huh?” he gasped, eyes big, matching his raised eyebrows, because that was definitely not what he had expected “ What do you mean?”

“ I brought you along, because I wanted to buy a painting for my living room”

Stepping a bit closer, so he would not yell through the whole place, he searched Chanyeol’s eyes for his words being a joke, he realized though, it wasn’t one.

“ You can’t be serious, I-I literally don’t know shit about art, Hyung”

Knowing his word choice was nothing that should have been used in a place like this, Baekhyun got anxious, only really focusing on them both when the other cupped his cheek, gentle thumb stroking the area right under his eye.

“ I don’t care. I wanted to know your honest opinion, you said it and that’s it. I trust you”

And the way his heart started to beat wildly, was not what he wanted and needed, those feelings that bubbled up unnecessary and confusing.

“ You trust your fuck buddy?”

“ I do. Let’s go grab a bite of food okay?”  
________________________________

No matter how hard he tried to ignore Kyungsoo’s words, which still haunted his mind, there was no way he would have been able to.

Chanyeol had brought him to an equally as expensive restaurant, where they shared tiramisu and red wine, but now that they were on their way to the taller’s apartment, he ended up being quieter than usual.

“ Is everything okay?”

Blinking his eyes at his words and looking back up to see the older man briefly staring at him, he nodded his head, a dishonest smile on his lips.

“ Yes, yes no worries. I’m just a bit tired”

“ Is that so?...You know, we don’t have to sleep with each other today. We can just watch a movie?” Chanyeol suggested and the mere thought of not being lost in pleasure, scared him, yet he agreed.

The evening though, could not have ended better, because Baekhyun fell asleep while listening to whatever was playing on the TV, knowing and feeling a gentle hand stroking over his cheeks.

And maybe, just maybe did he purposely not tell Chanyeol he had woken up when he suddenly was picked up, the comfort of the taller's hands and hold just so immense and soft that he honestly didn’t want this to stop.

He had felt the softness of the mattress and he also had felt the other carefully undressing him, enough to be comfortable. 

The hug he was wrapped in, scarily comforting to the point he decided to just dive into it completely. 

Being engulfed by a warmth he truly started to like more than he thought was possible, just letting his heart take the lead for once and forget about his nagging thoughts.  
______________________

All good things had come to an end at some point, Baekhyun just had wished he would have known sooner.

Studying while simultaneously working at the daycare was stressful, the only thing keeping him motivated at this point were the messages he received from Chanyeol, short but enough to make him smile.

He shouldn't have thought about that night so much, but he simply couldn't forget the fact that the taller man had carried him to bed and he also sincerely tried to not think about him having woken up in the other's arms.

Sex.

That's why they met up in the first place, yet Baekhyun honestly started to be tired from suppressing his needs. 

Relationships scared him ever since his ex cheated on him and sadly not very unceremoniously. 

For a really long time he felt like he would be okay without a partner, occasional hugs and kisses, but now that was the only thing he was thinking about when it came to Chanyeol.

Rubbing his tired eyes and closing the book he was reading, the smaller looked at his phone to see the time, quietly gasping when it was already seven.

Usually he and Kyungsoo went out for drinks when something good happened or there was a special day.

Today was the other's birthday and Baekhyun would have loved to go to a club, instead of that he was invited over for dinner and he knew the other's family would be there as well.

Including his infamous brother and his fiancé. 

Baekhyun never met him before, because he had worked abroad for a really long time and he honestly was nervous meeting new people, which led him to think about Chanyeol and how much he actually would have loved to ask him to tag along.

He was a coward though. 

All dressed up in a mere black blouse and pants, he brushed through his black hair briefly and left to call a cab, the small gift he had prepared, in the inside of his pocket.  
__________________________

Luckily enough, Jongin was already there as well, when he arrived, the room smelling like good food and flowers.

There was a lot of decoration on the table as well as balloons in the room and the most important person of the evening was of course, in the kitchen. 

" Where is my favorite birthday boy?"

Running like a child towards his best friend, Baekhyun wrapped Kyungsoo in a hug and gave him a small kiss on his forehead before stuffing the gift he had brought in the other's hand.

" Happy Birthday, I hope you like it"

" Thank you, my favorite idiot. Can you help Jongin carry the food to the table? My brother will be here soon as well" Kyungsoo replied with a soft smile on his face.

And who was Baekhyun to tease him and say no, when he looked this adorable. 

" Of course"

Quarreling a little with the other's tall boyfriend and laughing at whatever joke he was making, he soon grabbed the glasses and was about to place them on the table as well, when he witnessed Kyungsoo's brother walking inside.

Or better said, Chanyeol. 

As handsome as ever, only with a beautiful young woman holding onto his arm.

And he would have been lying if he said his heart didn't shatter, ironically, because the next second he had dropped one of the glasses, immediately scrambling for the shards. 

" I-I'm sorry, I will clean this up" he apologized, eyes now casted downwards before he rushed to the kitchen. 

Leaning on the counter, Baekhyun tried to calm his breathing and stop the tears from dropping down his face, panic and sadness risking to rip him apart.

Not only was he shocked, but he also felt like a slut for having fucked a engaged man.

Not once, but six times. 

Hearing footsteps coming closer, he sniffed his nose and reached for the broom, rushing back to the living room to clean up the mess he made, only to run head first into the tall man.

The scent of perfume hit his nose and even though he wanted to melt, he immediately stepped back, avoiding his eyes.

" Sorry"

" No problem, Baekhyun. I'm Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's brother " the other said, introducing himself, before pointing at the woman " That is Irene, my fiancé "

There it was again, the sharp pain right into the middle of his heart. 

" I see, good for you. I will excuse myself to clean up "

Literally about to cry from the shame and embarrassment, he could see that Kyungsoo seemed worried but he honestly had no clue on how to explain what was up.

The evening only just started, running away was not an option.  
____________________

Saying it was easy, would have been a big fat lie, because sitting on the table with Chanyeol and that woman across from him was hell.

Watching the taller laugh and drink his wine made Baekhyun absentmindedly scratch his fork over his plate, a hand on his thigh pulling him out of his thoughts and leading him to stare at Kyungsoo.

“ Is everything really alright?” he asked, voice in a whisper, eyes so big yet concerned and it made the smaller feel bad.

This was supposed to be a great day for his friend, not a self pity party.

Yet, this truly was a mess. Not only was Chanyeol revealed as Kyungsoo’s brother but also as engaged. Just thinking about it made Baekhyun want to throw up and he knew it was because of his feelings.

Those which he unsuccessfully had tried to suppress.

Which is why he looked back at the other, lips between his teeth before he shook his head, tears threatening to fall and he really did not want to show his weak side.

Not in front of the one he had shared intimate touches with.

“ N-No...I think I’m not okay”

It was actually cute how fast his friend had stood up and dragged Baekhyun with him, as an excuse for bringing over more food, while they actually ended up in the bathroom, the smaller crying on the toilet seat.

“ This is all so fucked up, I’m sorry Soo”

“ Hey, calm down Baek. First off, explain to me why you look like someone just broke your heart” he replied and the irony of his words made Baekhyun dryly chuckle, before he dabbed the area under his eyes.

“ Well, you could say that happened. Remember that fuck buddy of mine?”

Watching Kyungsoo sit down in front of him and hold his hands, he knew what he would say next could either destroy the whole evening or simply just their friendship.

Which was even worse.

“ I remember him. You seem to like him a bit more than just for sex, don’t you?”

Nodding his head dejectedly, he knew it was true.

He knew he started to like Chanyeol in different ways and that just added up on the pain.

“ Okay so….It’s him. It’s your brother. I swear I did not know about his fiancé” He said, panicking midway when he saw his best friend's expression change to confusion.

“ What?....”

“ I slept with your brother, not once, but several times and I...I think I like him” Baekhyun admitted, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks now that he said it out loud, still, he knew he had no right to feel like this.

At least not right now.

“ You’re joking right? He’s engaged”

“ Kyungsoo, I wish it would be a joke. He never told me about this, we met in a bar. Hell, we just fucked, nothing more and I’m a fucking idiot, because I fell for him”

The situation itself was hard and Baekhyun honestly did not know if it would end with him being thrown out or worse, which ultimately made him nervous again.

Until Kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss his head.

“ Calm down okay? I’m going to kill that bastard, doing stuff like that. He did not only hurt his fiancé but also my best friend. This is not okay”

Listening to his words, it really was not what he had expected, his hands shaking from relief yet also anxiety and it was an impulse to reach for the other’s hand to hold him back from storming out of the room, not wanting to make a scene.

“ Don’t. I should handle this situation Soo. Today is your birthday and I ruined it already. I will just leave okay? I can’t stand to see him right now” he said, voice almost begging his best friend.

Especially because he wanted to avoid drama and hurting Irene.

She had it worse.

But it took him several tries to calm Kyungsoo down, in the end walking back to the living room only to be faced with everyone looking at them.

And he knew it was obvious that he cried, his eyes feeling swollen, lips chapped.

Still, he ended up meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, which seemed worried, his overall behaviour not quite clear to the smaller.

“ Um, I have to excuse myself for today. I ended up with an upset stomach, silly me. I….I hope you enjoy the evening” he explained, putting his shoes back on and walking to the front door, feeling eyes on him.

It was both surprising and unfair that Chanyeol kept on looking at him, being obviously conflicted, because it made Baekhyun’s hopes rise, ones he should not have.

Falling for a taken man was disgraceful after all, the nights they had shared continuously repeating in his head and making him feel dirty and guilty.  
And it didn’t stop even when he had closed the door, leaving the others alone and being by himself, the silence suddenly being too loud and forcing him to run outside and drive back home.

Heart heavy and in pain.  
____________________________________

Truthfully speaking, Baekhyun never had been in love.

Sure he had flings and relationships, but he always had been scared of disappointment or sudden break ups, being reminded by his parents' split up.

It made him think love was ridiculous and unnecessary, something he could gladly live without.

Which explained his carefree life and hook ups.

Seeing Kyungsoo happy and sated whenever he was together with Jongin sometimes made him feel lonely, but he always made sure for his thoughts to not take over.

So who would have thought that he would fall for a taken man.

Chanyeol who had been the first one to truly be able to satisfy him, make him laugh and most importantly not feel bad about who he was.

To some it would probably sound ridiculous hearing that that was enough for his feelings to bloom, for Baekhyun though it was the first time he truly wanted to be together with someone.

The first time he had been ready to give his heart away.

How ironic that it never could happen now, with the situation that had gone down two weeks ago.

Ever since then the smaller didn’t contact Kyungsoo, Jongin nor did he read messages from the older man. There were a lot actually, but it simply just hurt thinking they would ask to break it off.

Which was the only logical outcome, still, he was selfish and demanding.

His own happiness had bloomed for a whole second and now it was withering once more.

Accepting his feelings took him a rough long week, but it was funny how he now did not even know what to do with them.

His university had spring break, meaning he was working at the daycare for more than just twice a week and it took his mind off of things, but it still wasn’t enough.

At one point he started craving humans warmth and touch again, not anyone’s, but simply Chanyeols.

The one he shouldn’t crave that much.

He hoped the taller at least told his fiancé about them, it would only have been fair, something told him though that he would be the dirty little secret forever.

There had been the motivation to ruin their relationship by dropping the bomb, Irene though, was so sweet and nice, she simply didn’t deserve anything bad.

And that led him to ignoring everything.

Unhealthy, yes, but the one thing that kept him going.

Until it didn’t.

Carrying Taeyong around and playing with the toy he was holding, he saw someone standing at the gates and was ready to greet whoever parent had shown up, to his devastating surprise though, it was Chanyeol.

Almost dropping the small boy, who was still in his arms, Baekhyun sat him down and quite literally stomped over to where the taller was standing.

Anger, surprise and yet also longing guiding his feet.

“ What the fuck are you doing here, Chanyeol?”

His voice was strained and quiet, not wanting to scare the kids he was taking care off, while his eyes wandered over the taller’s face, seeing how tired he actually looked.

“ I wanted to see your face, you keep on ignoring my messages, Baekhyun-ah”

“ Oh and why is that? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he cursed, eyes already hurting from holding back angry tears, humiliation peeking through his insecurities “ You can’t be serious, why are you even here? This is my workplace. Who told you?”

“ Kyungsoo” Chanyeol replied, voice calm and eyes focused on Baekhyun, not once looking elsewhere.

Knowing that his best friend told him, made the smaller feel betrayed, especially because he had been so angry two weeks ago, knowing about the cheating.

At this point everything seriously just was a big mess.

“ H-He told you? “

Watching the other nod his head, he took a deep breath to calm down, eyes hurting from the tears that were threatening to fall.

Because, not only did he feel exposed and humiliated, but also this whole situation just hurt a lot.

Maybe at this point he realized how bad he actually had fallen for the taller.

" Great, so what else do you want? You saw my face, how about you leave then?" He asked, watching the slight pain flash in Chanyeol's eyes before it disappeared once more.

" Can we talk? Kyungsoo told me you take the train back home, let me drive you today. Please, only this one conversation "

It was hard to avoid the tall man's eyes and especially the way they were begging for a positive reply.

For Baekhyun, it wasn't an easy decision at all, but if this meant they could end this whole farce, he was up for it.

" Fine, I'm done by 4. Wait for me on the parking lot behind the daycare"  
_____________________

In the end, the car ride was more than uncomfortable with none of them talking and Baekhyun fumbling with the end of his shirt, emotions all over the place.

Rain had started falling down midway and not even that was worth a distraction.

The taller's scent was all over the vehicle, his perfume making the smaller's nerves spark with need and his lips tingle with unshed comfort. 

Yet, he wasn't able to get a word out, not even one.

That was until Chanyeol parked in front of the smaller’s place, the streets dark and empty except them.

He lived in a quiet area, now though, it was too quiet.

" So-"

" Yes, so. Talk, I don't have that much time" he replied, his lie blunt while he ignored the other's eyes, heart beating erratically from both fear and hope. 

The sigh he heard made him stare at Chanyeol though, bad feelings overshadowing the moment.

" I didn't mean to hurt you and I know I did. You cried at the dinner, didn't you? I wanted to explain everything immediately, but i couldn't "

" Are you serious? Wasn't it obvious? My eyes were fucking swollen" he yelled, voice not raised but tense just like his nerves.

The taller on the other side, bit his lip, holding back whatever words were about to slip.

" I'm sorry, Baekhyun seriously. It's way different than you probably think "

" Oh you want to know what I think? I think you used me like a cheap piece of shit while I helped you cheat on your fiancé-"

" Baekhyun listen, she is not my real fiancé "

Being interrupted mid-sentence, Baekhyun definitely did not expect that sort of reply, his mouth hanging open for several seconds, before he ended up bitterly laughing, the tears he had been holding back dropping down his cheeks. 

" This is really not funny Chanyeol"

Sniffing his nose, the smaller dabbed under his eyes, the hot liquid burning his skin, before he felt the taller's hand wrap around his wrist, forcing him to look back up at the other. 

" It is not a joke. Irene, she, she likes women. Her family would never allow that, I'm her alibi and she is mine. There is nothing but friendly love between us "

Speechless to the point he stopped breathing for a second as well, Baekhyun dropped his hands into his lap, feeling stupid and ridiculed. 

" You're telling me this is all not real? "

Watching Chanyeol nod his head, the way he was feeling was a whole mess, chaotic to the point he wanted to just scream.

So he did.

" You fucking asshole! Can you imagine how I felt, seeing you walk in with a woman clinging onto your arm? Knowing she is your fiancé? Did you even think about it for one second?" He yelled and he could have continued forever, wouldn't it have been for Chanyeol’s hands on his cheeks, his lips feverishly pressing onto Baekhyun’s. 

It wasn't logical, it was need and thirst. 

Thirst which Baekhyun reciprocated. 

Blindly unbuckling the seatbelt, the smaller clumsily climbed over onto Chanyeol's lap, the car suddenly too small, yet there was no chance of stopping now.

Not when slowly rutting against the older felt this good. 

The other's hands were tightly grabbing his waist, his tongue pressing against Baekhyun’s with so much want that he had to moan.

The space they shared was tight and small, but he didn’t care.

Doing what he had been waiting for and being able to feel Chanyeol so close once again, was everything he needed.

Even if after all this, their relationship would become awkward. 

Moving his lips from the taller's chin up to his ear, he briefly nibbled on his earlobe before those hands on his thighs wandered up further, roughly palming the outside of his pants.

And it felt good, fueling his needs and his want.

Yet, when Chanyeol’s lips found his own again and they were slowly moving in sync, a sudden burst of insecurity popped the bubble.

Pulling away from the taller’s hold, Baekhyun breathed heavily and tried to calm down, seeing the other’s face so close, feeling his hands and not being able to stop the shame to ripple through his clothes.

“ I c-can’t” he whispered, fresh tears rolling over his heated cheeks, before he clumsily opened the door and climbed out of the car, the sudden downpour immediately soaking his clothes.

This was not only foolish but also dumb.

Offering the one thing he tried to avoid, which was sex.

Shakingly fumbling for his keys, he suddenly felt a pull on his arm, light but yet forceful enough to make him stop and see Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who had run after him, his expensive suit completely wet, the usual perfect hair ruined.

“ Wait, Baek please-”

“ Please what?” the smaller replied, licking over his lips to taste the rain and tears “ You just did it again! After I was about to open up. I know we started off with sex, but it cannot solve everything. Especially not the way you hurt me”

Maybe it was too daring, screaming those words out loud on the empty streets, but he couldn’t have cared less when it helped to ease the pain in his heart.

It was actually amazing how Chanyeol was able to bring out the worst in him, those sides he had tried to hide for years now.

Feelings? Just a bother.

Now though, those were the things that controlled his breakdown.

“ Baekhyun, I never intended to hurt you, I-I never intended to fall for you” Chanyeol replied, hesitant yet loud, so loud that Baekhyun froze, the meaning of his words setting his nerves on fire.

Speechless could have described it the best, because there was nothing he could say, not when the rain was numbing his ears so much.

“ You hurt me though, you really did….”

Everything was suddenly too much, his words, his needs, the pain in his chest.

Baekhyun did not feel ready nor did he feel good about this.

The only thing he honestly wanted right now, was sleeping.

Running away from this stress and the feelings he didn’t want to have.

Did he also fall as hard for the taller as Chanyeol did for him? 

Was this love? If yes, why did it hurt so much?

Carefully moving his arm back from the other’s hold, he met his eyes, seeing the complete hopelessness in them, but he did not have the energy to make it stop. Not now.

“ Baek-”

“ I need to think, need to make sense of everything...I can’t do this right now, Chanyeol. I really cannot. It’s all too much for me” he sobbed, slowly stepping backwards towards his door, watching the older come closer but then stop.

Maybe he sensed that Baekhyun really was about to break down, space being the one thing he needed most right now.

And he was thankful for that.

“ Give me time and start rethinking your actions Hyung...I don’t want to be treated like a cheap toy, I want to be taken care of. Sort your feelings and the situation you dragged me into, give me space”

He knew what he said was kind of hard, but it was true. 

There was no way they could have started off perfectly and especially not now.

Not when nothing was sorted out, nothing made sense and most importantly, Baekhyun felt like shit.

Which is why he stepped back once more, back meeting his door while he blindly unlocked it, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes one last time.

“ I will give you all the time you need Baekhyun-ah…I promise you this”  
____________________________________

Time never had been such a harsh thing in his eyes, until he seriously started to create space between himself and Chanyeol. 

Until he let weeks pass by, a whole month.

He avoided Kyungsoo's calls and messages, still feeling kind of betrayed by his actions even if he probably only had good intentions. 

It started to feel lonely at some point, his eyes had started hurting after he had cried his heart out for three days, sorting his feelings and accepting the fact that he seriously liked the taller.

No, not just liking.

He found himself thinking about the music manager every damn day, every second and every moment he wasn't occupied with studying. 

It wasn't the sex, like he had thought at first, sure they were compatible and he truly knew how to wreck Baekhyun good, but that wasn't what he was missing actually. 

Their little jokes, secret cuddles when the night covered the room and simply dumb messages they sent each other, were the things that made his heart skip.

Baekhyun usually never fell for others, the thought of being bound to one person disgusting him.

But now, all he seriously wanted and needed was Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and his dumb grin, way too perfect hair and awful sense of humor.

All of this led him to standing in front of Kyungsoo's apartment, his coat tightly wrapped around his body, nose and eyes red from the cold.

And his struggle to simply lean forward and knock on the door.

That was until it suddenly opened, revealing his best friend and his usual bored expression. 

" Were you planning on standing there the whole day?"

" I was just about to knock," Baekhyun exclaimed, light blush ghosting over his cheeks from the small embarrassment, before he was led inside.

Which brought him to where he was now.

Sitting on the couch and being forced to witness kisses between his friend and Jongin, the slight disgust probably obvious on his face.

" Okay babe, I will be back in roughly two hours"

" Take care, love you!!"

Watching them interact so cutely and soft, Baekhyun honestly felt even lonelier than before, deep inside wishing for this kind of relationship for himself. 

He wouldn't voice that out though, not in front of Kyungsoo.

"It took some time for you to come here, huh?"

" Not really surprising after you told your brother where I work. That was shitty of you" Baekhyun replied, while playing with one of the rings he was wearing, turning it around his slender fingers.

The anger he had felt weeks ago, subsided, now he honestly just wanted answers. 

" It was not cool Soo, not when you knew that I was hurting…"

" He told me the whole story. About him and Irene and also you. Trust me Baek, I literally was ready to punch him, hard, but I didn’t. Not after knowing what was going on"

" You do realize though, that it was still pretty nasty of him not to tell me when we started to be a bit more serious?" The smaller replied, lips tug between his teeth before he let them go again, staring at his best friend.

Of course Kyungsoo was the one who wasn't at fault for anything and Baekhyun knew what he said made sense but his heart was still conflicted in the end.

" Yeah I do, but he wanted to tell you and make it up to you. Sweetheart, he really is attached to you...I should know that, he's my brother after all"

Snorting at his words, he felt the slight skip in his chest, soft and warm and making him all mushy, yet, it wasn't enough. 

" I wanted to talk to you first, before I go and talk with him...Enough time passed by, I'm getting tired"

Stroking along his black jeans, he realized that he didn't put in any effort today. Nor into his makeup or clothes.

The big hoodie he was wearing was warm and that was all he had needed. His black hair, a mess. But who cares.

" Well you did, now get out and drive to Chanyeol’s place, you know the address don't you?"

Nodding his head with a small smile, Baekhyun got up and rushed over to Kyungsoo to properly hug him, having missed him for way too long.

And he knew, even if nothing of this would work out, he would at least have his best friend.  
______________________

It was easy, leaving his place and taking a cab, standing in front of the apartment complex now though, was horrible.

He didn't even know if the other was home and honestly speaking, he also just was extremely nervous to the point he felt nauseous.

Something he could gladly live without.

Nevertheless, people started to stare at him weirdly and after a few more moments, he decided to walk inside and towards the elevator, pressing the button with shaking hands.

Heart beating faster with every floor level he crossed, Baekhyun noticed that his hands started to feel wetter than before, his behavior pathetic in his eyes.

Yet, there was no way he would have been able to change it.

Not when the elevator opened and he ended up in front of Chanyeol's door.

Sudden fear made itself known quickly, especially when thoughts swarmed his head.

What if she was there as well?

What if Chanyeol changed his mind?

Starting to bite his lips, he stopped abruptly when the door finally opened, revealing the older only clad in sweatpants, his hair disheveled and eyes big in surprise. 

" Baekhyun? Ho-"

" Can we talk?" Baekhyun interrupted, hopeful yet scared, but immediately walking inside when the other stepped aside.

The apartment was still way too big and cold for his liking, the floor to roof windows mesmerizing yet scary.

Nevertheless, he knew his way around and that is why he walked straight towards the couch to sit down, eyes casted downwards when Chanyeol kneeled in front of his legs.

" Chanyeol…."

" Yeah?" The taller replied, keeping some distance between them, his expression though told a whole other story.

And maybe it was the immense amount of feelings that were currently rushing through his veins, or the familiar scent invading his nostril, but he ended up crying. 

" I missed you, Hyung " he sobbed, arms wrapped around himself in a protective manner, eyes still not meeting the other's.

" I wanted to see you and talk again, about everything, but I don't know if you still want this?"

Not receiving an immediate reply, Baekhyun ended up looking at the taller, suddenly being met with his hand which reached out to touch the smaller's jaw.

His fingers were gentle and warm, stroking along his tense cheek, while his lips had curved into a smile, so weak yet telling so much.

It almost made the smaller keen out loud, giving in without a proper conversation, but he decided to be strong, simply leaning into the touch, nothing more.

" I thought you wouldn't want any of this anymore Baek, this is such a relief…"

" I still want to properly talk, Chanyeol, about us and what you want from me," Baekhyun replied, while his hand reached out to grab the older’s wrist, gently removing his hand from his face to instead play with his fingers.

" I thought about it a lot. Us, the sex, your fiancé and our fight. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I don't want this anymore, the relationship we had"

" W-What?" 

Meeting his eyes, he could witness the literal sadness dripping off Chanyeol’s face and it made him squeeze his hand a bit more, before guiding it up to his mouth to kiss it.

" I don't want this relationship anymore, I want something more Chanyeol. I want you and your heart, I want to be the one on your mind. The only one" he admitted, his voice getting smaller with every word that left his mouth, tears halting in his eyes for a second.

Until he suddenly had both of the taller's hands on his cheeks, holding him so softly that he wanted to melt, especially when his lips pressed against his, warm and familiar.

It led him to get lost for a few seconds, just kissing the other again and again and again to the point where he was suddenly laying on the couch, Chanyeol between his legs.

That was also the exact same moment he pulled away from the kisses, breath hitting the other's face before he started to giggle, knowing his cheeks were glowing red.

"So is that a yes from you? You want this too?"

" Trust me, I want this more than anything. I wanted this for a long time now and I know I fucked it up, but if you give me another chance, I will promise to make it up to you" Chanyeol replied, expression so sincere that Baekhyun just had to reach up to touch him.

His slender fingers wandered over his forehead down to his nose and then lips, pulling the bottom one down gently only to lean closer and kiss him once more, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

" I will trust you, we still need to talk though?"

" Hm...I know, not now though, let me kiss you some more" the taller whispered against his mouth, words making Baekhyun giggle again before he nodded his head, voluntarily giving in.

Because after all, those kisses were the best and they felt good, more than good.

Moving his hands onto Chanyeol's nape, he started stroking along his soft skin and spread his legs, making more room for the taller to come closer. 

Only to end up whimpering when a rough big hand landed on his crotch, fondling him.

" Did you miss me here as well?" The older asked, voice deep and raspy while his fingers started pressing against his hole, the jeans in between suddenly being in the way.

Weakly nodding his head at his question, it was the first time he did not have the balls to act bratty, instead completely melting into this moment they had created " Yeah...a lot actually "

" Really? Huh….Then-" 

Listening to Chanyeol and watching him suddenly lean up a bit more to unbuckle Baekhyun’s jeans, he helped by raising his hips, his pants landing on the floor and leaving him in his black briefs.

Those which were met by the other’s hand, his fingers pressing deeper into his entrance this time, the fabric stretching along with it.

" Hmmm….Hyung" Baekhyun moaned, eyes briefly closing before he felt the taller's lips against his ear, hot breath making him shiver.

" How about I finger your tight pussy until you cum then? Will you scream for me baby?"

Feeling his dick twitch at his words and his heart hammering against his chest, he reached for the hand that was pressing against his briefs, instead sliding it inside of them, daring to want more.

"Please…."

" Then wet them for me, suck them well okay? I don't want to hurt you" Chanyeol replied, moving his hand up to press his fingers against Baekhyun’s lips, until the smaller opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick over them slowly.

Something about this was so raw that he had to close his eyes to avoid completely going insane, the air around them suddenly so hot that it was hard to breathe, his body longing for the other in more than one way.

Continuously licking and sucking his fingers over and over again, he gasped when Chanyeol pulled them out of his mouth again, a thin line of spit connecting them both before it ripped and dropped onto his chin.

He didn't care though, actually couldn't have cared less when the taller pushed his hand down the smaller's briefs once more, this time pressing two of his fingers slowly and carefully into Baekhyun.

It was a stretch but the pain was not important, not when the pleasure actually was way bigger.

"...F-fuck"

" Yeah? You're so tight, baby, clenching around me so much. Relax, or else I won't be able to fuck you" Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun’s legs shiver from the feeling and also try to relax properly because honestly speaking, it was so hard to focus on it when the need was way bigger.

Nevertheless he breathed in and out before gasping when sudden lips sucked his nipples, the taller's fingers starting to thrust in and out slowly.

" Ah Hyung….feels so good" he moaned, hands shakingly reaching up to hold onto Chanyeol's neck, his fingers digging into his skin, before his eyes met the other’s, lips seeking his kisses.

Until the older’s fingers suddenly moved faster and faster, purposely pressing against his prostate with every push inside and it ultimately led to Baekhyun moaning like crazy, his legs shaking so much that he didn't know how to make them stop.

" S-stop I'm...I'm gonna cum…"

" Then cum for me" 

Hiccuping the moans that were being ripped from his throat, he weakly tried to hold properly onto Chanyeol while spreading his legs, the feeling of his fingers rubbing his insides so intense that he seriously felt like he would explode any moment.

Being able to feel the other's rough fingers press against his prostate harshly, he couldn't help himself and bucked his hips up, cumming all over his chest and face.

It made him flinch, but also sigh, when Chanyeol finally stopped, his whole body shaking from the aftermath and feeling numb to some point. 

Feeling fingers slide over his cheek and nose, he opened his eyes back up only to seriously blush at the prospect of his own cum staining his face.

" Look at you, cumming all over your face. Let's clean you up" Chanyeol chuckled and pushed his fingers back into Baekhyun’s mouth, the smaller sucking on them with delight, eyes still hazy.

Until he moved his leg up to be able to press his foot against the front of the older’s pants, carefully rubbing his obvious bulge. 

" What about you? Don't you want to be inside of me? Fuck me? Wreck me?"

Giggling when he could see Chanyeol chuckle, he pulled him down between himself, his hand moving towards his sweatpants, pulling them down and revealing how hard the taller actually was.

" Oh fuck….I forgot how big you actually are"

" Did you really?" The other laughed, slowly rutting against Baekhyun before grabbing his own dick to rub over his hole again and again until the smaller seriously wanted to cry.

But he didn’t have time to speak up when he finally pushed in, stretching him so much yet making it feel so insanely good.

" Fuck me daddy" he decided to tease, having to smile when he could feel Chanyeol twitch inside of him " Oh, you like that? Daddy? Fucking my pussy?" 

"Baekhyun I swear to God, if you don't stop you won't be able to walk tomorrow "

Ending up laughing loudly he pulled the other down for a kiss and another one, before rubbing their noses together. 

And he seriously would have loved to get wrecked then and there, but the sudden clacking of shoes from the other room made his head go red within seconds, eyes confusedly searching Chanyeol’s. 

" Oh hello there"

Leaning his head back only to see Irene standing in the middle of the living room, Baekhyun didn't think twice before hiding in Chanyeol's chest.

He was rarely embarrassed, but this right now was too much.

"Irene, I thought you left already?"

" No, while you took a nap, I showered. I mean, you wouldn't have been able to hear me anyways, Baekhyun here is quite the screamer, hm?" She chuckled and there was seriously no evil intention in her voice, but the smaller still felt like crying. 

" Chanyeol….please" he begged, not knowing for what but it worked when the taller leaned over him some more, shushing the other out of the room until he could hear the front door close.

" Hey, look at me. She didn't see anything okay?"

" But she heard me...also…"

" Also?"

Swallowing once and then looking at his lover, he felt the blush rise up his cheeks, making his face glow like a tomato. 

" I only want you to see me naked...no one else" he replied ready to look back up, when Chanyeol suddenly thrusted into him hard, making his body move up the couch a little and his mouth open in a gasp " Wha-"

" Stop being so adorable or I will really end up wrecking you completely "

Hands moving onto the other's back, he scratched his nails lightly over his skin, lips tingling from the gasps that left them.

" Then do that, wreck me daddy...wreck my pussy okay?"

Ending up throwing his head back in ecstasy, Chanyeol pounded into him so fast and harshly, that he feared to fall off the couch, yet, he was in a protective hold, the taller making sure that wouldn't happen.

Their bodies were sliding against each other while sweat slowly formed on his forehead, Baekhyun's body shivering with every surge of pleasure that ran up his spine the more the older pressed into him. 

" Hnng yes yes yes...please don't stop"

" I'm not intending to do so baby...Does it feel good?" Chanyeol asked, plump lips briefly pressing against the smaller's nose before Baekhyun nodded his head vigorously. 

" Yes so good, I think I'm gonna, gonna cum again, it tingles "

His words only made the older move faster, the noises of skin slapping against skin so loud that Baekhyun wasn't able to hear his own moans. 

They were having sex, they were fucking but still, it was different from the other times. 

It was softer, there was trust and so many feelings between them, ultimately making him scratch over Chanyeol’s back once more.

His body arching up against the other's chest before he came with a loud whine, hole clenching so tightly around the taller that he felt him pull out and watched him jerk off, until warm liquid met his stomach again.

Everything about this ended up making him giggle and he only stopped when Chanyeol gave him a soft kiss, lips so gentle that he thought the previous events had been a fever dream.

" Shit...I really like you a lot Hyung" he admitted, nose brushing against the taller's for a few moments before he met his eyes.

" Good thing I like you a lot too, Baekhyun-ah"  
_____________________

Maybe it was the warm chest he was laying on, or simply the fact that he was held by someone dear, but Baekhyun honestly had never before felt this complete.

Stroking his slender fingers along Chanyeol’s abs, he smiled when he felt lips pressing against his hair, bathing in this moment.

" You know, I honestly felt so hopeless those past weeks. I don't know why, but the moment you kissed me again it hit me like a truck. I usually avoid serious relationships, but you truly made me want to change that " 

Feeling the taller grin against his forehead, Baekhyun decided to place his chin on his hands, looking up at his lover. 

" Now tell me, what is the truth about Irene and the engagement you two made up?"

" It's actually funny. Her and I have known each other for years now and one day she came to me in the middle of the night, crying her heart out because the girl she loved proposed to her"

" What?" The smaller asked, now sitting up on Chanyeol’s thighs to properly face him, because this story definitely took a sudden turn.

" Yeah, she is actually already engaged, but her parents would never accept a relationship with another woman. So I promised to be her alibi until she would be able to free herself completely. Kyungsoo didn't know it as well, but I told him when he was about to rip my hair out"

Ending up giggling at that, Baekhyun reached out to gently stroke through the older’s blonde hair, gently pulling on it " You would have deserved that"

" Oh really?"

Suddenly being turned around and pushed into the pillows, the smaller looked up at Chanyeol only to be met with a big grin, one that made him realize he was up to no good.

" What are you planning on doing Mr. Park?" He replied, hands sliding along the other's biceps, before both were grabbed and pressed into the pillow above his head. 

" I'm going to make it up to you, everything. Are you in for another round?"

Biting his lips briefly, he leaned up to press a kiss against his lover's ear, soft whisper being spoken quietly " I think you should be in as well then, here to be exact "

Guiding the taller's hand back between his legs to press against his entrance, he giggled when Chanyeol loudly groaned, clearly being affected. 

" Very well then, your wish is my command "  
________________________

3 Months Later

" Baekhyun-ah, hurry up!! We can't be late, not today!"

Carefully sliding the eyeliner over his lid while listening to Chanyeol’s distressed voice, he giggled and finished up getting ready.

The suit he was wearing complimenting his hips and ass and he knew he looked good.

Walking out of the bathroom only to watch the taller run up and down the other side of the bed, he had to smile, his heart beating so wildly for literally the smallest things.

" Baby, I'm ready"

Witnessing Chanyeol’s eyes wandering up and down once and then again, he blushed, the attention not new but simply driving him insane.

" Oh Baek...Wow"

Opening his arms when his lover walked closer, Baekhyun immediately leaned into the kiss that was pressed against his lips, opening up slightly when he knew Chanyeol wanted more.

Until they seriously had to stop.

" You're going to eat me up babe"

" I wish I could, but we have to be at the church in roughly thirty minutes, God...You look so beautiful " the taller said close to his mouth, giving him one last kiss before pulling away and taking Baekhyun’s hand into his own " Let's go."

~

Never would he have thought that one day he would want to spend every free minute with the person he liked and adored. 

Never.

Now though, driving to the church with Chanyeol beside him, he realized that that had been the one thing he had missed so badly.

Having to let go of the taller's hand to be able to get out, he immediately intertwined their fingers once again while they walked to the big white cathedral, smiling when he felt the other's thumb stroke over his skin.

The place was already filled with people and it luckily was easy to find their seats, carefully sitting down and waiting for everything to start.

What he didn't expect though, was the sudden slow romantic music and both Irene and her fiancé walking through the big doors, clad in beautiful dresses.

They looked absolutely gorgeous, but most importantly so happy.

So, so happy. 

Watching them walk over to the altar, Baekhyun was met with Chanyeol's hand once more, this time squeezing his own so tenderly that he just had to look back up at him.

" You know, that could be us one day" the older suddenly whispered and Baekhyun swore he never turned red faster.

" Idiot "

Leaning forward to cuddle into his lover's chest, he hid his face, too ashamed to show Chanyeol just how bad he was affected, but still making sure to press a kiss against his neck.

" But, you know, maybe I really would like that, Chanyeol-ah "

Feeling the way he suddenly put an arm around him, Baekhyun knew he was protected and he knew he could trust him.

Not only now, but hopefully for a very long time.

Such a thought had been ridiculous and unnecessary only months ago, now though it was the one thing he absolutely adored and wanted. 

The one thing that was able to make him happy.

No matter how rough they had started, this now was proof.

Proof that it could work out, if you only wanted it enough.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> It is always up to you.  
> Just know I am grateful that you read my story. Sending love and a big hug to you ❤


End file.
